Tofu is made by coagulating soy milk, separating the resultant bean curd from the whey and compressing the bean curds to form a solid mass, usually in the form of a block, known commercially by the name ‘tofu’. Tofu is shipped and sold world-wide. In order for the tofu to remain edible, it is typically packaged in sealed containers, often saturated in water, the whey and/or other liquid. Tofu is highly desirable due to its delicate flavour and its ability to absorb other flavours, thereby allowing tofu to be used as a protein substitute in a variety of dishes. One way to infuse tofu with flavour is to marinade it in a liquid of the desired flavour, and allow the marinade to diffuse into the tofu. An alternative method would be to remove a portion of the ‘neutral’ liquid present in the tofu, and replace it with a flavoursome liquid. In this way, waste of the flavoursome liquid can be minimised; however, it may be appreciated that a user may have difficulty first removing the neutral liquid from the tofu. In addition, reducing the liquid content of the tofu has the advantageous effect of making the tofu firmer and/or less jelly-like, which is a better consistency for cooking. Known bean curd presses fail to be portable, easy and convenient to use, and in particular often include complex moving parts that require relatively frequent maintenance. The present invention seeks to overcome these problems.